The substances used in the combination according to the invention are known active compounds from the class consisting of the PDE inhibitors and from the class consisting of the adenylate cyclase agonists and the guanylate cyclase agonists. Their combined use in the sense according to the invention for therapeutic purposes has not yet been described in the prior art.